Hope
by mssilenthorse
Summary: After  a car crash  Gage and Syd must survive horrible weather conditions waiting on for help to arrive
1. Chapter 1

Rain began to fall as Gage and Sydney walked away from the police car transporting the prisoners they had just captured.

"Come on, Syd" Gage said as they ran to their car. They got in and shook of the rain that had landed on their bodies. Gage started the car and his blue eyes shined as put the car in reverse and pulled out if the driveway.

The rain collected on the road and the rhythym of the wipers were almost hypnotic as Sydney was making notes in the file folder on her lap.

Gage laughed and said "Is that you ever do, Shorty, paperwork?" She playfully punched his shoulder and replied "well unlike some people I like to get it done before it piles up."

Gage watched as a sports car sped passed him. "What an idiot! Driving that fast on these..." before he could finish, the speeding car hydroplaned and began to cross in front of them. Seeing the sports car getting closer Gage steadied the steering wheel with both hands. Knowing not to slam the brakes on, he took his foot off the accelerator hoping their car would slow down enough to avoid the oncoming accident. But it was too Late.

"SYD!..."Gage screamed

The sports car slid strait into their car. Sydney heard glass shatter and a scream escaped her mouth. Gage heard her scream as the darkness settled around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second part, there will be more but I am curious to how you all like it so pleace read and review. Thank you.**

The rain fell harder on the exterior of the car. The sound of the terrential downpour echoed in Sydney's ears. Above the ringing anyway. Her head hurt and she couldn't move her right arm. The taste of blood made her neaseus. the realization of what happened hit her. "GAGE!" she yelled. She felt for him but felt nothing. She tried to unfasten her seatbelt but to avail. "GAGE!" She screamed again.

His name floated in the air above him. Someone was screaming his name. He moved his hand to his splitting head. Again his name, this time louder. That sweet voice filled with pain and...SYD! He tried to get up but realized his legs were pinned under the dashboard. He coughed. "Syd! Syd, you okay?" He asked touching his partners shoulder.

"I think my arm is broken." she said with panic in her voice.

Gage knew he had to get them out of the mangled car. They had to get help. "Syd, Where's your cell phone?" he asked coughing. She fumbled around in her pockets. Her hands shaking she dialed Walker's number.

"Hello,?" The senior Ranger answered

"Walker, I-It's Sydney. We need your help..." her voice faded off as her phone beeped in her ear. Looking at the screen she realized her phone was dead. She tossed it down "It's Dead" she said.

"Did you get ahold of Walker?" Gage asked...

Walker stood up from behind his desk, "Sydney, Sydney," he repeated into his phone.  
>Trivette looked shockingly at his partner.<p>

"What's wrong with Sydney?" He asked concerned

"Not sure she said We need your help, then the line went dead." Walker recapped the call.

"Weren't they on a bust over near Maple Street?" Trivette asked.

"Yeah, let's head that way!" Walker said grabbing his hat and rushing out the Company B door.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay not many reviews but i will post this chapter. Hope you all enjoy. There is one more chapter that is finished so lets please read and review. Thank you **

Rain poured into the car as Gage wrestled to free himself. He noticed Sydney was quiet. "Hey Shorty..?" he turned and saw her face in the water. "SYD!" he grabbed her face and pulled it up out of the water "Come on Syd you gotta stay awake, We gotta get outta this car." Her eyes fluttered.

Gage pulled hard one more time and broke free of the dashboard. As the excruciating pain in his left leg registered he stifeled a scream. Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to get them out. The water was quickly rising. "Sydney, " No response. He fumbled with her seatbelt. The latch was broken. "Damn It" he said . The only way to get his friend out of the car was to use both hands and his pocket knife to cut the seatbelt. "Damn It" he pulled the knife out of his pocket and let go of Sydney's head. It fell back into the water. He hurriedly cut the belt straps away. As the last thread broke Sydney's body fell into the water.

Walker drove cautiously listening to the report on the radio. "...Tarrant county is currently under a severe Flood warning. Stay in your homes. " Trivette wiped his hands over his face as his panic rose. "Walker, man where are they.?"

"I don't know Trivette, Maybe they just had car trouble." Walker said. But his Cherokee instinct was telling him more. His friends were in trouble. Trivette seeing the look on his partners face knew he was worried. Trivette tried to call Sydney's cell phone again. Nothing.

Gage grabbed her and pulled her up into the drivers seat and braced her against the steering wheel. He wiped the rain off his face as he looked up out the driver side window. Now how was he gonna get him and Sydney out the window with his broken leg. Again he took a deep breath. He grabbed ahold of the window sill and head first pushed himself out the window into the cold water that was quickly filling the ditch. The junior Ranger stood back up using the car to help him. He reached back into the car and grabbed Sydney under the arms and pulled her out of the window.

They landed with a splash in the ditch. As Gage looked at his partner laying on top of him he realised she wasn't breathing. "SYD!" His panic rose. He had to get her up the embankment and out of the frigid water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this is the ending so I hope it is ok. I have another story started but waiting on reviews for this one. Thank you for the reviews.**

Gage pulled Sydney up the embankment out of the ditch. His leg was numb now. The only feeling he had was fear for Sydney. "Syd. Wake Up. " He felt for a pulse. Nothing. "OH. No, No" He leaned her head back and pinched her nose shut. Giving her two quick breaths he screamed her name again. "Sydney, Damn it. Dont you dare." He started compressions on her chest as the rain continued to saturate them. More breaths. More compressions. His hope dwindling. "Come on Syd. Please." his voice in a panic knowing he couldn't, he wouldn't live without his partner. The rain mixed with his tears. So many memories flashed in his head as he continued CPR. He said a silent prayer.

A glimmer of hope. She coughed. Gage rolled her onto her side to help the water drain out of her mouth. She reached up for him with her good arm. "You're okay Syd. " he reassured her. And himself. When her brown eyes looked up at him ,he melted. What would he have done if she never looked at him again. She looked so beuatiful with her wet hair frameing her face. Gage took a moment to thank God. Then smiled at his noticed the gash on her forehead and reached for it. Not knowing what other injuries she may of sustained he merely said in a calm voice. "Just relax, Syd. Everythings gonna be okay."

Walker drove around one puddle then through a deeper one. Luckily the Ram was four wheel drive. His Cherokee instinct told him to keep going. Trivette silently grumbled as the truck skidded even though he had all the faith in his partners driving abilities. His nerves were on edge. The thunder couldn't drown out the beating of his heart. Gage and Sydney were his friends and he felt useless in helping them. Walker was driving but he was just sitting there. He had to do something but what. He called Sydney's phone one more time.

Sydney, coming to and shaking her head assessed the situation. She saw the mangled car in the ditch. "Oh God, Gage, The other driver. " Even in pain her heart was still full of compassion. Gage looked around and saw the sports car. "Stay here. I'll go." He tried to get up but quickly remembered his leg. He pulled himself toward the overturned car. He saw blood on the ground near the car swirling in the running water. As he peered into the car he saw the mangled body of the occupant. Knowing the results before hand, he still felt for a pulse on the mans neck. He lowered his head. Senseless. This was a senseless accident that did not have to happen. He hobbled back over to where Sydney sat massageing her head. By the look on his face she knew the answer without asking the question. The rain was chilly and he noticed Sydney's teeth chattering. He pulled her into his arms being careful of her broken arm.

"Walker's coming. " He said full of hope ..and dought. Sydney still reeling from her head injury groaned. "I sure hope so. I barely spoke to him when the battery died." Gage moved a piece of wet hair off her face and said, "There is always hope."

And just as the words came out of his mouth. The rain stopped. He looked at Sydney, she looked back in to those blue eyes that seemed to read her soul. They both laughed at the amazing event that just happened. Gage looking over Sydneys shoulder smiled and pointed behind her. "There is your Hope, Shorty." She turned and saw the brightest rainbow she had ever seen.

Sydney turned back to look at Gage " You know what this means Francis?" she asked smiling "This means we have to copmpletely rewrite the case file." They both laughed as a silver Dodge Ram pulled up behind them. Trivette jumped out of the truck before Walker had it stopped "Sydney. Gage. You guys okay?" He asked. They were both laughing. Walker looked at the car in the ditch. The sports car on the road and shook his head." Somebody care to explain this one?" Sydney pointed at Gage. And Gage Shrugged.

THE END

**Was it any good?**


End file.
